You belong with me
by KathBell
Summary: Tiva Song-Fic- You belong with me. Ziva knew that he belonged with her. But did he? And did it take a near-death experience to make him see that? Major Bury Your Dead spoilers. Set in S5.


_**Authors note: Came to me while watching TIVA videos on You-Tube. **_

_**The song is told from Ziva's point of view.**_

_**Song-fic – You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. **_

_**Summary: So why can't you see? You belong with me, Tony, not her.**_

_**Pairings: TIVA! And a little bit of Tony and Jeanne. **_

_**Spoilers: Season 4-5. Anything with Tony and Jeanne. MAJOR BURY YOUR DEAD SPOILERS. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. Don't own 'You belong with me'! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**You belong with me.**_

Ziva watched as Tony answered the phone. "Hey Jeanne." He smiled. But that smile made her heart ache. She loved to see him happy, but she wanted to be the one that made him smile like that. "Sure thing, beautiful." It was hard not to cry when she heard him call HER that. "When?" A date, she thought, why couldn't he be on a date with me? "Ok, I'll be there. Love you." Her heart ached again at those words. 'Love.' That was what she felt for him.

–

His phone rang again. "Hey." He answered tiredly, not noticing Ziva staring at him from the other side of the bull pen. "What? Damn. It was a joke! No.... No it wasn't… Jeanne I'm not!" He hung up angrily.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humour  
Like I do_

Ziva put the earphones in her ears and walked out of the elevator, listening to 'You belong with me'. She just wished Tony could see that. Whoever this woman was. She would never know Tony like she did.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

Tony DiNozzo. She loved him, but did he love her.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
_

"The woman Tony has been seeing, Jeanne Benoit. Is La Grenouille's daughter." Director Shepard informed them.

"He's been on assignment?" McGee asked, typing into the computer.

"You did plan to tell us at some point?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva couldn't believe it. She had been fretting like crazy during the last few months about this woman. And there was still a chance. That was, if Tony was ok.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Ziva looked at the screen. She moved back. She gasped. Tony's car exploded. Her eyes became wide. She heard Jenny's whisper. "Oh My God."

"Tony!" She had left it too late.

–

They arrived at the scene, stepping out of the car, a lump formed in her throat. She just looked at the burned car. Tony was dead. The words kept repeating in her mind. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the car as fire fighters made sure it was safe. She didn't hear Gibbs' ordering McGee around. She looked at the burnt body of Tony DiNozzo. She walked over to the car, not being able to hear anyone. She snapped her camera, taking a picture of the licence plate. Then a picture of the body.

"Is there any chance that it's not Tony?" She heard Ducky asked.

"None.. That I can think of."

–

"You believe in miracles Ziva?" McGee asked her.

"Not part of my training."

"It might not be Tony." He passed her the ID. She looked at his picture. The man that she loved.

–

She sat in the bull pen. Tears had fell out of her eyes, but she had wiped them away. She loved Tony, and it had taken her too long. She thought of all the times they had spent together. Questioning suspects, coming over to each others house for movie night or dinner. It had been so easy back then. But back then was in the past. And they would never share another night like that again.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

She smiled, "It's not Tony's." She couldn't believe it.

Tony was alive.

–

"This is not going to end well for you." Kort said, turning away and walking towards the elevator.

They followed him. Each one of them furious. "Special agent DiNozzo's car was bombed this morning." Gibbs said to the CIA agent each one of them hated. "But I guess you knew that."

"He wasn't in it." Kort replied.

"Thanks for sharing." Jenny said sarcastically as the group crowded around the elevator.

"The agency had nothing to do with it." Protecting his agency, she had been like that once.

"Is that when you mislaid your frog, in all that confusion." Gibbs asked. Kort turned as the elevator opened. Tony was inside. Ziva smiled.

"Hey, my car blew up this morning." Tony stated, looking at Kort. "Did you do that." In a few second, Tony was against the elevator.

–

Tony stepped out of the elevator. "Happy frog hunting." He said as Kort left. "What no balloons?"

–

Ziva had taken Tony straight to the elevator, pressing the emergency stop button. "Tony." She said.

"Ziva."

She had wanted an explanation, but she didn't care about that now. She pushed him up against the wall, and gave him the kiss she had waited so long to deliver. She pulled away and he smiled. It was a smile that she had not seen in a long time.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that  
_

"I love you, Ziva."

"You do not know how long I have waited to hear that." She whispered into his ear as they lied in bed. Her arm was on his chest, his arm was under her back. "I love you too." She whispered.

_Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  


"Thank you Tony." She whispered.

He turned over to her, looking into her eyes with a confused expression on his face. "For what?" He asked, confused. His hand moved down her face, wiping away the tears that had fell in the last 30 seconds. "Ziva, hey, what's wrong." It was rare to see Ziva cry.

"Nothing. Tony, I love you, I can't lose you. Promise you won't leave."

"I promise." He belonged with her. Not Jeanne.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?  


_**Authors note: I know it probably is really bad, but it was to get some new ideas into my head. Please review! **_


End file.
